


You Quiet My Demons

by TrashOverlord



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Age Play, F/F, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashOverlord/pseuds/TrashOverlord
Summary: Wynonna went out in search of her mother, the problem is, she found her. The reunion itself was short and fruitless- it just left Wynonna with a lifetime of reopened wounds. Now she's drowning her sorrows probably a little too skillfully. She's not exactly looking forward to the reactions waiting at home from her Sissy and Daddy.She knows it won't go over well but when has anything in her life ever gone over well?





	You Quiet My Demons

**Author's Note:**

> This fic features an established ageplay relationship between Wynonna, Waverly, and Nicole. All consensual. There is no smut in this but is does take a slight turn into sexual territory, hence the teen rating.
> 
> This will more than likely be a collection of one shots in the verse, they may or may not line up with the established timeline

Actually meeting their mother was a mistake, Wynonna knows that, now. She went into trying to find her knowing deep down that she wasn’t going to like anything she found. She half-hoped their mother had been dead because then they could have just mourned the idea of her.

Unfortunately, she's alive.

She was holed up in some seedy little motel when Wynonna found her. It was the strangest thing for Wynonna, seeing her own eyes staring back at her with such anger behind them.

She left that place with no more answers than when she came. Though Wynonna did get some clarification; her fears had been right.

No one had wanted her. Not her mother, not her father- hell, the entire town of Purgatory seemed to want her gone until they day she left. She’s surprised they didn’t have a party marking the occasion.

Actually, they may have- it’s not like Wynonna was around to find out.

Wynonna studies the half-empty bottle of whiskey in her hand. She’s not deliberating over whether or not to take another drink (she knows she’s going to), she’s just watching the liquid swish in the bottle, wasting time. Finally, she brings the bottle to her mouth and takes another swig. She knows she’s getting shit-faced, but that’s the point.

“The good ole’ Earp family legacy,” Wynonna mutters to herself before she opens the door to her truck, practically falling out of it, before she slams the door shut.

Wynonna spins around in a small circle when she closes the door, trying to get herself to face the front of Nicole’s house. She may have gotten herself disoriented, but she managed to keep her grip on the whiskey bottle all the same.

“Progress! Look, I’m making progress.” Wynonna says to no one as she holds the whiskey bottle up a little before putting it to her lips again and drinking deep.

Finally, Wynonna pulls the bottle away and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. She moves forward and swings her arms as she stumbles towards the house, whiskey swishing in the bottle as she moves. Wynonna fumbles with the keys and drops them, swearing as she bends down to pick them up again. She sways where she stands as she rights herself, hand going to the doorjamb to steady the currently-spinning world under her feet.

“Oh that was definitely a mistake.” Wynonna groans, swallowing hard and hoping she doesn’t find herself getting sick later on.

It has been a long time since she’s gotten sick from drinking, but it has also been a long time since she had drank this much in one go. She’d been scaling back considerably because both Waverly and Nicole have asked her to- well, Nicole played dirty. Sure, she’d asked, but she used that tone . The one she uses on Waverly when she’s playing Daddy, and Wynonna just found herself agreeing.

In all honesty, Wynonna hasn’t even cared about not drinking as much. Things have been good, lately. The relationship she’s found herself in is probably not the most orthodox, but… Wynonna snorts at the thought.

She is fucking her sister, and her sister’s- well, her girlfriend now, too. It isn’t just sex, either; Wynonna’s completely enamored with them both.

Ever since she came back to town and saw a very grown up Waverly, Wynonna has fallen hard- but who doesn’t fall in love with Waverly upon first seeing her, anyway?

Things with Nicole took a little longer. It started with Waverly dating her, and that was a hard pill to swallow for Wynonna. She thought that things between them would have to stop, and while she was mostly okay with the idea of sex stopping (well, as much as she could ever be), it was the other things that really felt like a stab to the heart. Wynonna couldn’t handle the idea of not being around to take care of her baby sister- of hearing Waverly call her “Sissy!” in that high pitched tone of voice that held no reservations, just absolute trust and love.

Wynonna honestly couldn’t stomach the idea of losing her little sister, and she assumed she would the moment Nicole started playing- no it was more than playing, it is more than playing- Daddy to Waverly.

“Honey, I’m home.” Wynonna whispers as she stumbles and trips into the house, closing the door behind her as softly as she can- though everything sounds really loud to her at the moment.

Wynonna turns and presses her back against the wood of the door and she leans against it. She closes her eyes and blindly takes another swig from the whiskey bottle before she holds it back down at her side.

“Where have you been?” Nicole’s voice breaks the silence of the living room.

Wynonna jumps about half a foot.

“Jesus fucking Christ, you scared the shit out of me!” Wynonna yells, still trying to keep her voice down, but failing miserably.

“Where have you been?” Nicole repeats, using that fucking tone that is entirely unfair because Wynonna’s defenses have pretty much hit the floor at this point.

“I had...things to do.” Wynonna answers, breaking eye contact with Nicole.

“Things to do? Right, like I’m going to buy that.” Nicole scoffs, impatient.

“Daddy…” Wynonna says, her voice soft and searching and suddenly she’s realizing she dropped faster than she ever anticipated.

“Oh, don’t try to play that with me, Wynonna. It’s not going to work.” Nicole says, stepping forward.

But Wynonna’s not playing. She’s really, really not playing because right now, all she wants is for Daddy to stop looking so angry. She wants Daddy to just hold her and make everything better- why doesn’t Daddy understand that?

“Daddy, please .” Wynonna whines, pushing herself off of the door, only to stumble forward.

Standing still for those few seconds made Wynonna forget just how far gone she actually is, but now she remembers full-force. Nicole’s there, though, catching her before she can actually hit the ground.

“Hey, I’ve got you.” Nicole says as she lifts Wynonna up to stand straight.

“Daddy…” Wynonna sighs, trying to curl into Nicole, but the whiskey bottle is getting in the way- she should really just put it down, but bending over was a bad idea earlier and she’s pretty sure Daddy won’t even like that she has it-

“You’re drunk.”

It’s a statement, and Wynonna can hear the sharp edge to Nicole’s words and she needs to make that edge go away. She needs to make Daddy happy again because- because that’s just what she’s supposed to do. She’s supposed to finally be able to make Daddy happy- she never could, before.

“I’m sorry, Daddy!” Wynonna says, looking up at Nicole, trying to ignore the tears welling up in her eyes.

“What’s going on, Wynonna? Where were you?” Nicole asks, voice still tense, still wrong .

“I had to go, Daddy. I had to. I know I should have told you, but I had- I had-” Wynonna cuts herself off, her words coming out faster than she can really focus on them.

Wynonna’s starting to panic and she doesn’t know why.

“Hey, hey, okay. Just breathe for me, Cub.  Just breathe.” Nicole says in the right tone of voice as she leads Wynonna to the couch and sits her down, taking the whiskey bottle from her and placing it on the coffee table. Wynonna starts to follow her lead, breathing deeply. “Good girl. Now, do you want to tell Daddy what you had to do?”

“Had to go see her, Daddy. But I didn’t like her at all.” Wynonna says, making a face as she remembers the encounter with her mother.

“Who?” Nicole asks, running a hand through Wynonna’s hair.

“Momma.” Wynonna answers easily, forgetting that she probably shouldn’t have said it at all.

“What?” Nicole asks

Wynonna looks up at Nicole, mouth open to answer her again, only to realize Daddy wasn’t asking because she didn’t hear her. Nicole’s angry. Wynonna can tell because she’s stopped petting her, and beyond that, her face is all hard lines. Wynonna does not like that one bit.

“No, Daddy, it’s okay. I promise.” Wynonna whispers, reaching out to Nicole’s face, trying to get those harsh lines to go away.

“ Wynonna .”

Daddy’s angry, and it’s all Wynonna’s fault. This always happens. It happened before, when she was actually little, and it’s happening now.

Wynonna’s just not good enough. Not good enough for Daddy, or her Momma, or anyone. She just keeps screwing everything up, and suddenly she doesn’t want to be near Daddy, anymore. She doesn’t want to be so close because then she’ll really have to face the fact that Daddy is going to leave ...again.

Wynonna pushes Nicole away, tries to shift away from her, and ends up half-lying down before she pushes herself back up and off of the couch.

“Hey, where do you think you’re going?” Nicole asks, tugging Wynonna back.

Wynonna practically falls back against the front of Nicole, and she leans into her for just a second before she remembers she does not deserve this one bit. How could she ever have thought she deserved to be taken care of?

That’s not her role. It’s never been her role.

“Away.” Wynonna replies, pushing off of Nicole, world spinning.

“We have to talk about this, Cub.” Nicole says, voice going soft again as she reaches for Wynonna’s wrist.

Wynonna wants to cry because she doesn’t deserve to be Daddy’s Cub. She doesn’t deserve to feel warm and loved and safe. She deserves the pain sitting in her chest, crawling up her throat, daring to choke her.

“No.” Wynonna manages to say before her throat tightens too much for words and she pulls her arm away.

“Yes, we do. I need to know what happened. Come on, tell me.”  Nicole says, voice calm and coaxing and Wynonna just wants to curl up in the sound of Nicole’s voice, but she knows she can’t do that.

Wynonna heads for the bedroom but doesn’t get very far before Nicole is pulling her back, spinning her around, and Wynonna really wishes she hadn’t done that but it does keep her in the room longer, so maybe that was the point.

“Tell me, Cub.” Nicole demands, and Wynonna wants to just give in, but if she does, she’s not sure she’ll stop talking- she’s not even sure if she can start talking.

“No.” Wynonna states, trying to keep her voice firm. If she just talks with small words, she might be able to manage as much.

“ Wynonna .”

Daddy’s saying her name in the wrong tone, again and Wynonna loses what little control she had. It’s all a spiral of bad- bad memories, bad feelings, bad everything . Most of all, bad Wynonna.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I was bad. I’m sorry. I know I can’t- I know I shouldn’t- I’m sorry.”

Wynonna’s probably not making any sense, and the words are coming too fast again, but this time she can’t stop it. Her breathing speeds up and then she can’t speak anymore because she’s sobbing, outright sobbing, and she just crumples to the floor, the cool hardwood feeling nice against her skin.

Wynonna just keeps crying, and she’s pretty sure it is never going to stop. This is all she’s got left- she burned everything else up, and all she’s left with is just bad, destroyed, broken- just like her. She’s always been wrong, never quite right.

She was never Willa, she was never the heir. She was always the fuckup. At least Waverly got to disappear in the house. Wynonna was just always reminded how much she didn’t measure up, no matter how hard she tried. And then- she shot her Daddy. She didn’t- she was trying to stop the bad men, she was trying to save them, but all she managed to do was kill her Daddy. Then she bounced from foster home to foster home and no one in this small town ever thought she was anything worth loving, so why would anyone start thinking so now?

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Wynonna just keeps repeating the apology, and Nicole’s right there holding her and saying things. Wynonna can’t focus on the words, but the tone sounds right.

No, she’s not allowed to be loved. She’s not allowed to be cared for. How could she be so stupid to believe she actually deserved this? How could she actually let herself believe she could be worth the trouble?

She isn’t. She never has been.

She’s pushing Nicole away, trying to get to the bedroom again because that seems like the thing to do. At least there she can try to forget about all of these emotions sitting in her chest.

“Hey, I’ve got you.” Nicole says, trying to grab for her again.

“Well, I don’t want you to!” Wynonna yells as she pushes her away.

Everything stills, then. For a few seconds, neither of them move and then Wynonna takes the opportunity to wriggle out of Nicole’s grip- Daddy didn’t even bother trying to get her to come back.

Good.

“Okay, I’ll stop.” Nicole says, voice soft in the wrong ways, but Wynonna doesn’t want to care about that right now.

She gets up and stumbles her way to Nicole’s bedroom, crawling into bed next to Waverly. Wynonna forgot how nice it is to be curled up next to Waverly- she doesn’t know how she forgot that, seeing as it tends to happen every night, but she knows she forgot because this is so good and she has not been properly appreciating it.

“Waves.” Wynonna says, trying to whisper but only managing a normal volume. “Waaaaves!” Wynonna starts to whine as she shakes her sister gently.

“Mm, what?” Waverly groans, still half-asleep.

“I missed you.” Wynonna says before shifting in bed, her hands trailing down Waverly’s side to slide over her ass.

Wynonna forgot Waverly was wearing a diaper because the moment her hands come into contact with the soft plastic, she’s taken by surprise, though this shouldn’t be surprising at all.  

“Missed you too, Sissy.” Waverly hums in response, curling into Wynonna.

“No, I really missed you.” Wynonna argues, her hands sliding up Waverly’s ass, only to slip underneath the waistband of her diaper.

Waverly gasps when Wynonna tugs her closer and their hips collide when Wynonna digs her nails into the curve of Waverly’s ass.

“Sissy…” Waverly moans.

“Missed you.” Wynonna repeats, kissing Waverly sloppily.

Waverly kisses her back, initially but then she’s pushing her away, and that only makes Wynonna refocus her attention, kissing Waverly’s neck, instead. “Nonna, we can’t. Come on, you’re drunk”

Waverly’s voice is obnoxiously void of any traces of enthusiasm it held earlier.

“But that’s what makes it fun, Babygirl.” Wynonna says, kissing her way up Waverly’s neck.

“Stop.” Waverly says, voice firm, and Wynonna complies, pouting because Waverly can’t stop her from doing that at least.

“Where’s-” Waverly is cut off as Nicole comes into the room, “Daddy!” she says as soon as she sees Nicole.

Wynonna disentangles herself from her sister and sits up in bed, immediately regretting the action as her stomach rolls.

“Wynonna, we were in the middle of something.”

“Well I didn’t wanna be.” Wynonna huffs, crossing her arms over her chest.

“That’s not how we handle things, Cub. You know that.” Nicole says as she walks over to Wynonna’s side of the bed and sits down beside her.

“I don’t care.” Wynonna says, not making eye contact with Nicole.

“I think you do. I think you care about hurting Daddy’s feelings and making her worry, too.” Nicole says, tucking some of Wynonna’s hair behind her ear.

Wynonna finally ventures to look at Nicole and then she just breaks.

“I’m sorry!” Wynonna says, climbing into Nicole’s lap.

“I know you are, and we’ll really talk about this in the morning, but I need to know if you’re okay right now. What do you need, Cub?” Nicole asks, stroking her hand through Wynonna’s hair.

Wynonna replies with her face buried in Nicole’s stomach.

“You. I need you, Daddy.” Wynonna says, trying to curl herself around Nicole tighter.

“I’m right here, Baby.” Nicole says, still stroking her hand through Wynonna’s hair.

“Good.” Wynonna replies, trying to ignore the rolling of her stomach.

“What happened, Sissy?” Waverly asks from behind them.

Wynonna just whines and curls herself tighter around Nicole.

“We’ll all talk about it later. Okay, Babygirl?” Nicole says, looking back at Waverly.

Wynonna can’t ignore her stomach any longer because her bad decisions earlier are now crawling up her throat.

“Daddyyy!” Wynonna whines before she tries to get up off the bed.

Wynonna doesn’t get farther than the foot of the bed before she loses the battle and her stomach empties all down the front of her shirt and the floor. Nicole’s up in a flash and holding her hair back as Wynonna’s body betrays her. Her stomach keeps trying to expel whatever’s left, but the issue is, there’s isn’t anything and now everything just hurts and feels a little better, though not nearly enough, and Wynonna can say with confidence that she really does not like this feeling. She was crying before, and now it’s just started up again because she’s made a mess of herself and still feels awful and she doesn’t know what to do. She stands there, her hands held away from her sides as she looks over at Nicole and just keeps crying.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Daddy! I’m sorry!” Wynonna sobs, still not brave enough to move from the spot where she stands.

“Hey, it’s okay, Cub. It’s okay. Let’s go get you to the bathroom, alright?” Nicole says, steering Wynonna out of the room. “I’ll be back in a second to clean this up.” She calls back over her shoulder to Waverly.

Wynonna whimpers at the thought of Daddy leaving her now, even only for a second. That would be far too long, and cleaning up the mess she just made would absolutely take longer than a second.

“It’s okay, I’ve got it.” Waverly says, and Wynonna is forever grateful. “Just take care of her.”

They get to the bathroom, and Wynonna doesn’t dare touch anything because she’s covered in her own sick. The crying has petered down to soft whimpers and sniffles, though she still feels bad about making such a mess and needing Daddy to clean her up.

“It’s okay, Baby. I’m right here. We’ll get you all cleaned up.” Nicole says, running her hand up Wynonna’s back.

Wynonna whimpers and tries to turn towards Nicole, but Nicole’s moving past her before she can and turning the shower on. The water hits the tub and just the sound is starting to be soothing, though they still have to wait for it heat up.

“Arms up.” Nicole says.

“No, Daddy, you’ll get all gross.” Wynonna whines in protest.

“It’s fine, Cub. Promise.” Nicole says, giving her a smile that Wynonna has come to adore because she knows that smile is all hers .

Well, if Daddy promised, then it has to be true.

Wynonna lifts her arms up above her head and Nicole pulls Wynonna’s shirt off of her, making sure to stretch the neck of it out enough that Wynonna doesn’t end up getting hit with her soiled shirt as she strips it off of her.

“Okay, one thing down.” Nicole says, throwing Wynonna’s shirt in the bathroom sink.

“I can do this, Daddy.” Wynonna says, starting to unbutton her jeans.

Nicole’s hands on her stops Wynonna, who looks up, confused.

“You have to take your shoes off first, Babydoll.” Nicole says with a small laugh, but Wynonna thinks that’s okay because it was kind of funny.

“Oh.” Wynonna says, looking down at her boots, sliding her feet a little bit. “Help me, Daddy?” Wynonna asks, looking back up at Nicole.

“Of course. Go sit down.” Nicole says, and Wynonna does just that.

She flips the seat of the toilet down and plops down, her hands gripping the sides because everything is still kind of spinning- she moved too fast. Wynonna closes her eyes and before she realizes it, Daddy is lifting her foot and taking her boots off, left first and then right.

Wynonna doesn’t open her eyes until Nicole speaks, having placed her feet on the floor after removing her boots and socks.

“Water’s warm, Cub. Let’s get you undressed.”

Wynonna wants to just nod, but she knows that would be a bad idea so instead she speaks. Small words seem to work best. “Okay, Daddy.”

Finally, Wynonna is stripped bare, her clothes in a pile on the bathroom floor, and Nicoles naked now, too. Wynonna knows she shouldn’t really be happy about this, but she is still a little bit happy about getting some time with just her and Daddy. Waverly tends to take up all of Daddy’s attention because she’s the baby, and Wynonna tries to be the best helper she can be to Daddy, but it’s really nice to get some alone time.

Though Wynonna knows the way she got it was bad- really bad.

“Hey, why are you crying, Sweetheart?” Nicole asks, wiping away the tears that have already fallen down Wynonna’s cheeks.

“I’m sorry I was bad, Daddy.” Wynonna whimpers, her voice sounding as small as she feels.

“I know you are and I forgive you. Come on, let Daddy make you feel better.” Nicole says, stepping into the shower and tugging Wynonna with her.

Wynonna climbs into the shower and closes the shower curtain behind her- or tries to, the hooks getting caught, so Nicole has to tug it and fix it. Daddy’s good at fixing things. Wynonna smiles at the thought and hugs Nicole, curling into her as close as she can get herself. Daddy hugs her back and steps forward, forcing Wynonna to step backwards in little steps until she is under the water’s spray.

They stand like that for a while, and Wynonna whimpers and whines wordlessly when Nicole pulls away, only to lather up a washcloth and start to wash Wynonna as she just stands there and lets it happen, giggling when Daddy scrubs over her ribs.

“Ticklish, Baby?” Nicole asks, knowing the answer.

“Noooo.” Wynonna lies through her laughter.

“Okay, good. Because if you were, you might get attacked by the tickle monster!” Nicole says, making a claw with her hands, one still covered by the washcloth.

“No, Daddy!” Wynonna whines. She doesn’t feel good enough for the tickle monster right now. She just wants to be close to Daddy; that is all she wants.

Nicole seems to understand that Wynonna is serious because she lets Wynonna fold into her without protest, running her nails up and down Wynonna’s back in a motion that makes Wynonna just close her eyes and put all of her weight in Daddy’s arms.

“Love you, Daddy.” Wynonna says into Nicole’s neck.

“I love you too, Cub.” Nicole says in reply, voice sounding just like Daddy is supposed to.

Wynonna finds herself repeating the sentiment over and over and over again, because she’s so worried that maybe Daddy doesn’t understand that she really does love her. Loves her so much she feels like she’s going to burst sometimes. Nicole lets her repeat it as much as she wants to, and replies every time Wynonna pauses enough to give her the opportunity.

“Close your eyes, Baby.” Nicole says as she pulls away, and Wynonna complies, hearing the cap of the shampoo bottle click open.

Nicole washes her hair and rinses her off one last time before she says it’s time for them to get out, the water starting to go cold.

“But you didn’t get clean, Daddy!” Wynonna protests, but climbs out of the shower, regardless.

“I’m fine, Cub.” Is all Nicole replies, and Wynonna’s starting to feel too sleepy to argue.

“Okay.” Wynonna says before Nicole’s telling her to hold her arms out as she dries her off and tucks her towel around her.

Nicole’s wearing a towel, too and Wynonna can’t help but giggle because Daddy forgot to bring clothes for them to change into, so now she finally gets to walk around naked, even though Daddy hates that. Wynonna knows that Daddy likes to watch her when she walks out of the shower without a towel on, but that’s when Wynonna’s feeling big and right now, she is feeling very, very small.

They walk back into the bedroom and Wynonna looks at the spot where she got sick, only to find it completely clean. She looks over at Waverly, who is on the bed, sitting up and waiting for them.

“Thank you.” Wynonna says, her voice soft as she looks at Waverly and then quickly looks away.

“It’s okay. You feeling any better, Sissy?” Waverly asks.

Wynonna gives a very small nod, thinking that’s at least safe, and thankfully being right about that. It takes everything in her to not crawl right into bed with Waverly and cuddle up to her, but Daddy wouldn’t like that and really neither would Wynonna since that would get the sheets all we, too.

“Come on, Cub. Time for jammies.” Nicole says from behind her, already at the dresser.

Wynonna walks up when Daddy pulls out a diaper and sets it on top of the dresser.

“What’s that for, Daddy?” Wynonna asks, poking at the diaper confused.

“For you, Cub.” Nicole replies.

Wynonna makes a face at that because she is not a baby; she doesn’t need diapers! Daddy knows that. Daddy knows she’s a big girl- Daddy should know that.

“No, Daddy, I don’t need one! I’mma big girl!” Wynonna argues.

“I know you are, Sweetheart. But you’re also drunk, and we both know you tend to have accidents when you drink.” Nicole says, unfortunately making sense.

Wynonna can feel her cheeks reddening. It’s one thing for Waverly to wear diapers, but it’s another for her. It’s not like Wynonna ever cared before, but she’s always been too big for them. Except, Daddy is right, she has had accidents before when she would drink.

“I don’t wanna!” Wynonna whines, pouting.

“I didn’t ask if you wanted to, Cub.” Nicole says, and Wynonna just folds.

“Yes, Daddy.” Wynonna mutters.

Daddy gets changed quickly and then changes Wynonna, diaper and all. Honestly, Wynonna can’t say she really minds, especially when she curls up in the middle of the bed between Nicole and Waverly (Waverly actually giving up her coveted spot on the bed).

“Love you.” Wynonna says without specifying, and both Waverly and Nicole reply at the same time.

Wynonna giggles and then curls into Nicole, pulling Waverly’s arm over her waist as she does because she needs to be near both of them. It doesn’t take long for Wynonna to pass out, curled between her Sissy and her Daddy. Safe, warm, and so very loved.


End file.
